


Oops I Did It Again

by The_Moons_Best_Friend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, We Die Like Men, my man is suffering, someone please help Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moons_Best_Friend/pseuds/The_Moons_Best_Friend
Summary: Kuroo wants to celebrate his 24th birthday with his closest friends. Which is great, expect Daichi has a few problems.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Oops I Did It Again

Kuroo Tetsurou was turning 24 today and all he wanted was to go to a bar and celebrate with his closest friends. That was fine with Daichi. Great even. Except, he had a few problems. 

First, and arguably most important, he was hopelessly in love with the idiot. He tried really hard when he met him to just view him as a rival. He really did. But the more Kuroo was in his life, the more Daichi found to love. He learned that although Kuroo liked to provoke people, and could be a complete idiot around the right people (see: Bokuto), he was much more than that. He was annoyingly smart, he would fiercely protect the people he cared about, and he was really easy to talk to. The fact that he had a permanent smirk, sharp golden eyes, and legs for days didn’t hurt either. And once they started going to the same university, Daichi knew he was done for. 

Having a crush on one of your best friends was hard, but not unbearable. No what made this such a problem was that when Daichi drank, he completely lost his brain to mouth filter. Once in high school he got shit-faced at a party and when a girl tried to hit on him he said, loudly, “no thanks. I like dick” and that was how he came out to everyone he knew. So ya, Sawamura was scared. But he could hold off right? Maybe just have a beer, one shot or so, and be done for the night. Ya he could totally do that.

He spent the rest of the day repeating that to himself. 

As Daichi walked into the bar he realized his biggest mistake. He had believed he could get away with not drinking, or at least not much, but he hadn’t accounted for one thing. And that thing was Bokuto Koutarou. 

“HEY HEY HEY SAWAMURA” Bokuto practically yelled across the bar (but really that was just his normal voice). 

As Daichi walked up he was automatically handed a shot of whiskey, and when he tried to turn it down Bokuto yelled “COME ON DO IT FOR THE BIRTHDAY BOY” over and over until Daichi reluctantly took the shot. 

After he put the shot glass down he noticed Kenma sitting on a bar stool behind Bokuto, seemingly using him as some kind of shield from the outside world. He was wearing a large hoodie, the hood covering most of his face. When he looked up from his phone, he gave Daichi a small smile and a wave, which Daichi waved back. 

Then he looked next to him and saw the man who had caused all of his turmoil that day. Kuroo had his normal bed head (that Daichi just wanted to run his fingers through and maybe pull a little bit), black studs in both ears, a red hoodie, black ripped skinny jeans, and checked vans on. 

God he looks so good. This would be so much easier if he wasn’t so fucking hot! Ran through Daichi’s head before he could think to form words. 

“Hey Sa’mura” Kuroo said, with his smirk showing as he eyed Daichi up and down. Daichi had decided to wear a basic gray t shirt that hugged his chest and biceps (or at least Suga said so), a green bomber jacket, skinny jeans that made his ass look great (also Suga), and converse.

Inwardly he was a mess, but outwardly he rolled his eyes and said “if it wasn’t your birthday I wouldn’t be here so you better feel special.”

“Same and honestly, I still don’t think that’s a good enough reason to stay” came from the hoodie that housed Kenma. 

Kuroo put his hand over his heart in mock outrage, but Kenma didn’t even give him a second glance. 

“Alright! Is this everybody?” Bokuto asked. “Because I’m ready for more shots!”

“I think Hinata is-“

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late!” Hinata said, at about the same volume as Bokuto. “Thanks for inviting me!” 

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck “uh sure. You’re welcome”. And then turned to Kenma and whispered “I’m guessing you invited him?” With a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“If you don’t shut up right now I’m leaving and never talking to you again”. 

Kuroo did a zipper on his mouth motion while Hinata got a chair next to Kenma after taking his forced shot from Bokuto. 

Bokuto went to get another round, while Kenma explained to Hinata what game he was playing. Kuroo came up next to Daichi and smiled at him. 

“So, Sa’mura. I already know for a fact you don’t dance. At least not sober. So how many shots will it take to get you out there with me?” 

Daichi felt his whole face light up red so he looked away pretending to contemplate the dance floor. When his face felt more normal he looked back, leaned in close and whispered “wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Kuroo’s smirk grew wider and he started nodding his head. “Oh ho? I would very much. And I think I will by the end of tonight”. 

Never one to back down from a challenge Daichi gave Kuroo his best determined stare and said “we’ll see about that”. 

“It’s the same as high school”. 

Daichi and Kuroo both looked at Hinata who was staring at them intently. 

“You guys act exactly the same as you did in high school! Even off the court you still compete while also so obviously flir-“ 

Kenma covered Hinata’s mouth and did a quick shake of his head. Hinata’s eyes got big but before he could say anything else Bokuto returned chanting “shots shots shots shots shots shots”!! 

Daichi quickly grabbed his and poured it down his throat. This was going to be a long night. 

Daichi was on his fifth shot with no end in sight, and he knew it was already happening. A few times he’d said somethings he didn’t want to admit (“Like what is the deal with vaginas? I just don’t get it”) and it would only get worse. So he decided since he couldn’t avoid the alcohol, he would just avoid talking. Which would’ve been easy, if Kuroo wasn’t stuck to him like glue. 

Bokuto had been on and off the dance floor, sometimes roping Kuroo or Hinata to go with him (Kenma growled at him so he gave up on that). Hinata and Kenma were mostly off in their own little world, whispering and watching Kenma’s game. So that just left Kuroo and Daichi. While Daichi was drinking. And completely smitten with Kuroo. This was not going how Daichi had planned. 

Another problem he was having was that while he lost his filter while he was drunk, Kuroo got handsy. Everyone who knew him knew this, but most of the time it was just snuggling or putting his head on their shoulder. Tonight that was not the case, at least not with Daichi. 

Kuroo had been touching his thighs (god that was torture) wrapping his ankles around Daichi’s, wiping food off of Daichi’s face, and finding any excuse to touch him at all times. Daichi wasn’t sure what to think and between the drinks and the touching he was getting really confused. 

“Your earrings look good.”

Kuroo sat in silence, then after a minute said “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

When he looked at Daichi his face was red and hidden in his hands. Kuroo tried to pry them away but Daichi held tighter and shook his head. 

“Come on Sa’mura, I know your filter is gone it’s okay. Plus we’re all little drunk so I may not remember tomorrow”. 

Daichi still held his face in his hands, but peaked between his fingers, which made Kuroo laugh. 

“Your laugh is loud and annoying. Like I should think it’s annoying right? But I don’t. I think it’s pretty. Just like your face.” 

It’s like he couldn’t stop the word vomit, even while covering his face. Kuroo looked shocked, and if Daichi’s eyes weren’t deceiving him (which they could’ve been after that last shot) Kuroo was blushing. 

Daichi could not even begin to handle that so he looked at Kenma and Hinata. He leaned in to whisper to Kuroo “hey did you know Hinata has liked Kenma since his first year of high school? Crazy right??? I told him Kenma totally liked him back but he never believed me.” 

Hinata, Kenma, and Kuroo all went completely still, and then Hinata and Kenma’s faces were both as red as tomatoes. 

“Oh my god I said that so loud didn’t I? Daichi asked Kuroo, who just nodded, while trying to not combust of laughter. “Hinata I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-“ 

“I like you too” Kenma said quietly, which made Daichi speechless. They both decided to go sit somewhere quietly and talk, away from the ears (and mouth in Daichi’s case) of others. 

“Holy shit I think you finally got them together. I have been trying to get Kenma to confess for years! That mouth of yours did some good work!” 

Daichi hit his head on the table repeatedly, while mumbling something about this being “all Bokuto’s fault”. 

Kuroo looked on with fondness, and the next time Daichi lifted his head up he put his hand between it and the table. 

“If you’re done moping, I’d really like that dance now. What do you say Sa’mura?” 

“What dance? I never said I would dance. I actually remember telling you I would not. No way”. 

“Oh come on. It’s my birthday, please? This can be my present from you so you don’t even have to get me anything! See how generous I am?” 

Daichi snorted. “Kuroo I’m paying a third of this whole tab with Kenma and Bokuto. That’s my birthday present.”

“Well that present sucks. I don’t want it. I want you to dance with me. What, are you scared?” 

And maybe if he was sober, he would’ve been able to resist the challenge (he wouldn’t have) but since he was most of the way to drunk, he stood up and started walking (more like stomping) to the dance floor. He could vaguely hear Kuroo laughing behind him, with a “wait for me!” following it. 

Daichi was going to show Kuroo just how good of a dancer he was dammit. He was going to shut Kuroo up and prove it to him. He knew how to move thank you very much (and thank Suga for teaching him), and he was going to shove it in Kuroo’s face. 

That’s all he was thinking about as Kuroo came close, the dance floor packed full of people, and rested his hands on Daichi’s hips. He then put his forehead on Daichi’s and said “alright. Show me what you’ve got”. 

In his need to win, Daichi had failed to see how terrible of an idea this was. As he started to move his hips to the music, Kuroo’s gaze never left his. He could feel where Kuroo’s hands were burning into his hips. This was really bad. Like worse than coming out by yelling about dick at a party bad. He was going to say something he shouldn’t, or worse do something. As the song continued Kuroo would move closer, and so would Daichi, until they were touching almost everywhere. 

Warning lights were flashing in Daichi’s head and he couldn’t handle Kuroo’s burning gaze anymore so he turned around, putting his ass against Kuroo, thinking this would be better. At least he could breathe. That was until Kuroo started breathing on Daichi’s neck and almost made him combust. 

“God I want to kiss you so bad.”

At first Daichi was sure he had just thought it. But once he realized Kuroo wasn’t moving anymore, it dawned on him that maybe his lack of filter had fucked him over. Again. 

“Sa’mura? What did you just say?”

Daichi shut his eyes and tried to breathe but he couldn’t. Well this was it. His no filter had finally screwed him over so bad he would have to move far away and change his name. He was just about to make a run for it when he felt Kuroo grab his arm lightly and turn him around. 

“Hey, look at me. Please look at me? What was that you just said?” 

Daichi still hadn’t looked at him but he felt two fingers gently nudge his chin up and he was looking into those beautiful golden eyes. Eyes that were big, round, and maybe this was the alcohol talking but, full of hope? 

“I’m drunk Kuroo and you know I just say stuff. Don’t worry about it”. 

“No I know you don’t have a filter. Which means you say what you mean. It’s why I like it so much. I don’t have to wonder what’s going on in that head of yours I can hear it myself. Now can you please tell me what you said?” 

Daichi was sure he was messing with him, or just trying to stroke his own ego, but when he looked in Kuroo’s eyes he didn’t see any malice or amusement. 

“I said I wanted to kiss you.” 

“Then do it.” 

Daichi was frozen. He was sure his hearing was bad. “What?” 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you? I’ve dreamed of you crushing me to death with those thighs since I met you”. 

He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he added another bad habit to his list of why he shouldn’t get drunk. He didn’t think before he reached up on his tiptoes and kissed Kuroo. He just did it. 

Kuroo was quick to kiss him back. Daichi felt like his whole body was on fire and he was fine if it consumed him. Kuroo was pushing his whole body against Daichi’s and Daichi was pushing right back. When Kuroo licked Daichi’s bottom lip he let out a low groan and opened up for Kuroo’s tongue to explore. When Daichi sucked on Kuroo’s tongue his knees went a little weak and he made the most beautiful noise. 

They heard someone whistle and remembered they were on a dance floor with people all around them basically groping each other. Kuroo led Daichi off the dance floor to a dark corner of the bar, pushed him up against the wall, and started right where they left off. 

This time hands started to wander, with Daichi’s hands in Kuroo’s hair, pulling and eliciting moans from Kuroo’s throat. Kuroo had his hands under Daichi’s shirt and was tracing his abs lightly. 

When they broke for air Kuroo was busy kissing down Daichi’s face, his jaw, his ear, and his neck, all while keeping his hands under Daichi’s shirt. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long”. 

Kuroo shot up, eyes lit up and smirk as wide as possible. 

“Oh ya? Tell me about it, Sa’mura? What did you want to do with me?”

“Don’t take advantage of my lack of filter. Come back up here and kiss me before I say something else embarrassing”. 

Kuroo did not do that. Instead he wandered lower with his mouth until he found Daichi’s pulse point and started sucking. This caused Daichi to arch his back and whine higher than he normally did. Kuroo really wanted him to make that noise again, so he went back to it. Getting whines out of Daichi he didn’t know he had. 

“Please just kiss me”. 

“No need to beg Sa’mura”. 

“You’re an ass. Like seriously such an asshole.”

“Oh I know. I just also know you like this ass”. Kuroo winked and smirked at Daichi like he won some prize. Daichi was tired of that smirk so he took advantage of Kuroo being smug and switched places. 

“Oof. Damn Sa’mura be careful”. 

“Oops. My bad”. Daichi said with a mischievous glint in his eye that proved he did not feel bad one bit. 

Kuroo was about to complain until he felt Daichi grind his hips against Kuroo’s, causing Kuroo to throw his head back and moan. 

Daichi smiled and started kissing Kuroo again, while they continued to run their hips together. Kuroo grabbed Daichi’s ass and pulled him in harder. 

“Ahhh Kuroo fuck. That feels so-ahhhh-good”

Then Kuroo stopped, and leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi was confused at first, but then Kuroo looked him in the eye, and cradled his face in his hands. 

“We have to stop we’re still in public. Also I’d like for you to not be drunk when we do this for the first time. The second time and everytime after that is fair game. But not the first. That one needs to be special.” 

Daichi looked at Kuroo dumbfounded. He knew how he felt about Kuroo, but he had no idea Kuroo felt that serious about him. 

Daichi said in a small voice, “second time? Times after that? Does that mean you want more times?” 

“I want everytime with you Daichi, if you’ll let me.” 

All Daichi could do was nod his head yes, while the biggest, dumbest, smile crossed his face, the one that showed his dimples (Kuroo’s favorite smile). 

“That’s what I want. So what do you want now birthday boy?” 

Kuroo thought for a moment, then said “I want to go back to my apartment, with you, and snuggle and make out and then fall asleep cuddling.”

He pretended to contemplate this, and Kuroo jabbed him in the ribs. 

“Quit messing with me Sa’mura. I already know you think I’m so hot. There’s no hiding it now. So, come home with me?” 

Kuroo and Daichi said goodbye to Bokuto who didn’t look like he was leaving for anytime soon. They tried to find Hinata and Kenma, but they had apparently left, together, a while back. 

So they started the walk back to Kuroo’s apartment, which wasn’t far, together. It was mostly quiet on the street, being that it was almost 2 in the morning, but Daichi’s thoughts were loud. Which meant in turn, so we’re his words. 

“Did you know Kenma like Hinata too? Your ass looks so good in those jeans! It’s not fair your so tall. Too tall. Stop looking at me like that it’s too cute. Sometimes I eat food that’s a little expired. Do you think we’re alone in the world? How big is an atom? What is our purpose? Seriously I just want to run my hands through that ridiculous hair-“

“Okay Daichi I think that’s enough questions and thoughts for tonight”. 

“Oh god don’t call me Daichi. It’s too hot coming from your mouth.” 

Kuroo’s smirk was impossibly wide and Daichi wanted to die. 

“Come on inside Daichi” he made sure to really draw out the i in his name “we’re here”. 

They went inside and Daichi took his shoes off, headed to Kuroo’s room, and laid face down in the middle of the bed with his feet hanging off. 

Daichi heard light laughter and when he looked up Kuroo was leaning on the door frame looking at him with a mix of amusement and adoration. 

“You planning on sleeping in your clothes?” 

“Yep! Too sleepy. Plus I know you’ll take care of me if I don’t do it. You always take care of people. It’s why I like you”. 

When Daichi looked again Kuroo was definitely blushing and hiding his face from Daichi. 

“God you can’t just say stuff like that!”

Kuroo started taking Daichi’s pants off (which Daichi made a few uncharacteristic dirty jokes about) and his shirt. As he went he placed small kisses on his thighs, ankles, chest, stomach, and hips making Daichi squirm and turn red all over. 

Kuroo quickly undressed and got in bed too, making Daichi move to get under the covers despite his arguments. Kuroo then laid back and watched as Daichi crawled toward him and laid his chin on his chest, facing Kuroo. 

“You know I was terrified about tonight. I was so sure I was going to say something stupid. And I did. Many things. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but it didn’t work”. Daichi said with a frown on his face and a small pout. 

“Hey, you got Kenma and Hinata together, which I’ve been trying to do for years. You also had the nerve to tell me how you felt, even if it was on accident. I would say you made this night the best birthday of my life”. 

Kuroo leaned down and kissed Daichi again. It was slow and languid while also being full of all the feelings they were trying to show each other. Kuroo held onto Daichi’s face while Daichi ran his hands over Kuroo’s chest and then up to the hairs on the back of his neck. 

When they came up for air, it was Daichi’s turn to plant little kisses all over Kuroo. When he looked up again Kuroo had the dopiest smile on his face, and that was when Daichi decided that one was his favorite. 

“I really like you Tetsurou”. 

Kuroo thought his heart stopped for a second before he said “I really like you too Daichi. 

Daichi then flopped onto his chest, his hands drawing circles on Kuroo’s chest, their legs intertwined. 

Daichi thought he was done embarrassing himself for the night, but he apparently had one more in him. 

“Although I really want to have sex with you (Kuroo chocked on air), more than that I’ve wanted to do this. With you. For so long I thought about how nice it would feel to lay in your arms. But this is even better than I imagined.”

Kuroo had to compose himself, from the laughter but also the embarrassment of Daichi’s words. Before he could say “me too. To all of it.” 

Daichi smiled, kissed Kuroo’s chest and whispered, barely audible,

“Happy birthday Tetsurou”. 

They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I love headcannons especially about they guys when the drink and I’m a sucker for Kurodai so I thought might as well put it together? 
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic and please let me know how you felt about it!


End file.
